Dragon Slayer
Start: Guild Master in Champion's Guild. Skills: Able to defeat a level 83 Dragon. Quests: None, but 33 Quest Points is required to enter the Champion's Guild. What You Need: Wizard's Mind Bomb, Silk, Lobster Pot, Unfired Bowl, 12,000 Coins(or 2,000 Coins if your Magic level is 33 or higher), 3 Planks, 90 Steel Nails and a Hammer. Quest Obtained Items: Maze key, Anti-dragon shield, the colored keys, 3 map pieces. Recommended Items: High healing food like Lobsters or better, decent armour and weapon, teleport runes. Recommended Skills: 35+ in all melee skills, 37 and 43 Prayer are helpful. Getting Started To start off, talk to the Champions' Guild Master. Ask for a quest. He tells you that you must go to Oziach to find out your quest. Oziach lives Northwest of Edgeville's General Store When you reach Oziach, talk to him. Ask Oziach if he can sell you a Rune Platebody. Then tell him the guild master sent you. He will become defensive, so tell him you thought he would give you a quest. He will tell you to slay the dragon of Crandor. Respond by saying it sounds like fun. Now you need to go back to the Guild Master. He'll tell you it might not be as easy a task as first thought. He'll fill you in a little on the dragon's past. You will be presented with a bunch of questions to ask. Ask all of them. The Map The Guild Master tells you that the map was split into three pieces. Now ask where each map piece is. Melzar's Piece Melzar locked himself up in a castle near Rimmington. Unfortunately, the map piece is with him. Head to Rimmington and enter the maze with the key the Guild Master gave you. If you have lost your key, you can get another from the Guild Master. Kill the Zombie rats until they drop a red key. The rat which drops the key is smaller than most, and has a longer tail. It respawns towards the north of the room. Use the red key on the northwest-most door to unlock it. Now go up the ladder to reach some level 19 ghosts. The ghost which drops the key appears to be female and has long, waving, hair. Kill the ghosts until they drop an orange key. Use this key on the second orange door from the north on the eastern wall. Go up this ladder, too. Kill the level 22 skeletons in this room until they drop a yellow key. The skeleton that drops the key wears a small round buckler, coloured black. It can be difficult to get to this one, because all the rest are very agressive, but it's the only one that drops the key. Use this key on the western-most door on the southern wall to unlock it. Walk through the "L" shaped room and go down the ladder. Go down the other ladder in the next room, and a third ladder in the room after that. Kill the level 24 zombies to get a blue key. When it is dropped, go through the only blue door there. Next kill Melzar the Mad. He will drop a magenta key. Go through the magenta door. You're now in the final room. Kill the lesser demon. He will drop a green key. Use the key on the green door and you will be in a room with a chest. Open the chest and you will get a map piece. Thalzar's Piece Thalzar hid his map piece in an unknown location. Only the Oracle on Ice Mountain would know where it is. With an unfired bowl, lobster pot, silk and a wizard's mind bomb, go to the Oracle. She can be found here. Talk to her about the map piece. She will give you a riddle. The door she talks about is in the Dwarven Mines. To get there, walk South to a building complex. Go down the ladder in the middle of the buildings. Follow the route shown to arrive at a door. Use each of your items on the door to enter. Search the chest in the middle of the room for the next map piece. Lozar's Piece Lozar was recently killed and her map piece taken by goblins. One of the Goblin's in Goblin Village is likely to have it according to the Guild Master. A quick look around Goblin village will reveal that the piece is not in fact there. The goblin who has the piece is now in Port Sarim's jail. His name is Wormbrain and he is in the cell highlighted green in the picture above. There are two ways to get this piece, depending on your magic level. Without Level 33 Magic Go to the jail with 10k and talk to Wormbrain. Tell him he has a map piece you need. He will ask what you will do for it. Say you will pay him. Once he names his price of 10k, say ok. You will now have the piece. With Level 33 Magic Go to the jail with enough magic attacks to hit 5 damage and an air and law rune. Kill Wormbrain and telegrab the map piece. Congratulations! You now have all of the map pieces. Use them on each other to form the whole map. Firebreath Protection Getting the protection comes in the form of a shield. This one is easy to get. You simply need to go to the Duke of Lumbridge. To get to Lumbridge, cast Home Teleport. From the castle courtyard, go up the stairs on either side of the castle. The Duke is in the room with the quest symbol. Talk to him. The Duke will fill you in a little on the dragon's past. When he's done, ask for your shield. He will give it to you. In case you die while fighting the dragon later on, get a few extra shields from him. Finding a Ship A ship able to make it to Crandor is in Port Sarim. On the docks, talk to Klarense. He is in the area circled below. Talk to him and he'll talk about a ship. Say you'd like to buy it and he'll ask for 2k. Accept his offer. With three planks and 90 steel nails, go down into the lower part of the ship. Click the hole on the southern side of the ship to repair it. Your ship is now sea worthy. You also need a captain to take you to Crandor. He is in the circled house in Draynor. Talk to him. Ask if he can take you to Crandor. You'll tell him to go wait at your ship and he'll go. He will also take your map. The Flight Before you go off and fight a dragon, you need some things. For equipment, you need your anti-dragon shield. Otherwise, you can be hit for 400+ damage. Wear the best armour you can, rune or adamant. Also, I suggest wearing an amulet like the Amulet of Power, or the Amulet of Strength. Have the best weapon you can, too. Rune or Adamant scimitars or longswords work best. In your inventory, you can have a strength potion if you want, but it isn't necessary. If you have a high enough magic level to teleport, bring some runes in case you run out of food. Have the rest of your inventory filled with good food. Preferably lobsters or better, but Tuna works well, too. Go to your ship in Port Sarim and talk to Ned. Tell him you're ready to leave. There will be a cut scene in which the dragon attacks the ship. She will burn the ship up and unfortunately, Cabin Boy Jenkins will die. http://runescape.salmoneus.net/images/quests/DragonSlayer/burn_ship.jpg When the cut scene finishes, you will be on Crandor. Follow the route shown below to reach the Dragon's lair. If you die during the fight, you can return to Elvarg through a door in the wall of Karamja Volcano. Click on the door to enter, then run North to Elvarg. You will come upon a wall. Drink your strength potion(if you have one) before climbing over the wall. Climb over it and the battle will ensue. During the battle, eat when your hit points get low. Her melee and dragonfire attacks can hit up to 100. If you die, getting your stuff back might be hard, because Crandor is so out of the way. She will rely on her firebreath more than her melee. Her firebreath also hits much higher and more frequently than melee. When you kill her, you will automatically cut off her head. Now go to Oziach and inform him of your victory. To get back to the mainland, you can cast home teleport, or you can walk south from Elvarg's lair to a wall. Click on it to open, and you will now be in Karamja's volcano, go east and climb up the rope. You can then get 30 coins by working on the banana plantation to take the ship to Port Sarim. Then walk to or teleport to Oziach's house. Also, if you lose your dragon head on the way to Oziach, you will still get your reward. Talk to him and... Congratulations, Quest Complete! Rewards *18,650 XP in Strength and Defence. *The ability to wear the Rune Platebody and the Green D'hide Body. *2 Quest Points Rune Platebody Now that you're an expert dragon slayer, you can wear rune platebodies. They require 40 Defence to wear, and as you can see, have excellent stats. Green D'Hide Body You also gain the right to wear a Green D'Hide Body for slaying the dragon. It requires 40 Ranged and 40 Defence to wear. phylly12321, Fly on 11:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC)